sovereignkingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Revenue Calculation
Ok. This is for pros in the game. I have lvl 50+, sovereignty as count, researched alls skills to max and spend all attribute points in energy to build really quick. But in the end i had to calculate if its worth, to build a lot. If you like to earn a lot gold, then maybe this is interesting for you. We consider here only the production and sell of essence, shaped crystals and diamonds. To understand the whole thing we have to see it step by step. In the end to have profits you need the production bonus! At best 200 % '1. Production Costs & Sell Price' Production Bonus 1%, alls stations are lvl 5 *Production Bonus 1%. You have a 100 % profit if you produce something, except diamonds its only 64 %. *'Production Bonus 200%. You have a profit of around 900 % with diamonds!!' '2. Profit' A Field has 9 production squares. Each area is limited to 16 fields. If i like to produce crystals '''we have only 3 areas (Ushicia, Perenia, Hiberia) to do so. *To complete a area to produce crystal, we should have 6 fields with houses lvl 5 and 10 fields with crystal pits lvl 5. *With a production bonus of 1% you can produce 418.770 crystals with 30 fields of crystal pits in two days. *With a production bonus of 200% you can produce 1.256.310 crystals with 30 fields of crystal pits in two days. If i like to '''produce spice we have only 1 area (Highfall) to do so. *To complete a area to produce spice, we should have 4 fields with house lvl 5 and 12 fields with spice sails lvl 5. *With a production bonus of 1% you can produce 83.808 spice. *With a production bonus of 200% you can produce 251.424 spice. If i like to produce shaped crystals. *There are no limits to build, so dont do it in the same area you produce crystals! And you transfer all produced crystals to the shapers *With a production bonus of 1% and 418.770 crystals, you need around 15 fields of shapers and 20.790.000 gold to invest to produce 209.385 shaped crystals in two days. Profit 41 Mio. *With a production bonus of 200 % and 1.256.310 crystals, you need around 45 fields of shapers (so you need 5 areas only for shapers) and 62.370.000 gold to invest to produce 628.155 shaped crystals in two days. (and alot time to click) Profit 223 Mio. every two days!!! If i like to produce essence. *Dont produce essence in Highfall. *With a production bonus of 1% and 83.808 spice, you need around 3 fields of refinery and 7.452.000 gold to invest to produce 20.952 essence in two days. Profit 12 Mio. *With a production bonus of 200 % and 251.424 spice, you need around 9 fields of refinery (so you need 1 areas only for refinery) and 22.356.000 gold to invest to produce 62.856 essence in two days. Profit 66 Mio. every two days!!! If i like to produce 'diamonds'. *Dont produce diamonds in the same area you produce crystals or spice. *With a production bonus of 1% and around 21.000 essence and around 10.000 shaped crystals, you need around 1,5 fields of imbuer and around 6.500.000 gold to invest to produce around 8.000 diamonds in two days. Profit 11 Mio. *With a production bonus of 200 % and around 63.000 essence and around 31.000 shaped crystals, you need around 4,5 fields of imbeur (so you need 1 areas only for imbuer) and around 19 Mio gold to invest to produce around 70.000 diamonds in two days. Profit 250 Mio. every two days!!! '3. Building costs' This is an example to produce diamonds with a production bonus of 200% and 250 Mio gold every two days. the number are rounded. three phases: 3.1.1 First "start" phase *You develope your player to tier 5, at least lvl 50 and researched everything, have already a production line of all goods and at least 100k of eveything in store. 3.1.2 Second "building" phase You need 3 areas to maximize the profit. You need to have your energy attributes to max ( lvl 50 with 1300 energy points) and you have these building costs: highfall (for spice), *4 fields of houses (144 houses to lvl 5) = 173k gold, 33k energy, 5k wood, 3k stone *12 field spice sails (108 spice sails to lvl 5) =2,4 Mio gold, 24,3k energy, 37,3k wood, 35,7k stones, 14,1k metal, 4,4k gems, 540 essence, 540 diamonds *now you can produce 251.424 spice with a production bonus of 200% and elysia (for essence) *6 fields of houses (216 houses to lvl 5) = 260k gold, 49k energy, 7k wood, 5k stone *9 fields of refineries (81 refineries to lvl 5) = i have to wait for details *now you can produce 62.856 essence with a production bonus of 200% hiberia (for crstyals, for shaped crystals and diamonds), *3 field of houses *1 field of crystal pits (9 crystal pits to lvl5) = i have to wait for details *1 field of shapers (9 shapers to lvl5) = i have to wait for details *5 field of imbuer (45 imbuers to lvl5) = i have to wait for details